


Flying High

by Utimes2



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Unprofessional Workplace Relationships, Unsafe Piloting Practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utimes2/pseuds/Utimes2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since a certain sniper came along, Pequod has learned to dread flying his commander into the field. However, just as his patience seemed to be at an end, his reward seems to have finally come along... (Originally written for the MGS Kink Meme on Tumblr!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying High

“Gaining altitude!” he announced, his commander having finally hopped aboard the chopper, as they flew away from Mother Base.

As honored as he usually felt to be able to fly the legendary Big Boss into the field, there was something about the silence of the journeys with him that always felt a little off putting to the helicopter pilot. Whereas he was perfectly capable of striking up conversations with his fellow Diamond Dogs while on a trip, the boss tended to be more of the strong, silent type. Usually he’d find him buried in his iDroid, checking in and trying to manage things back on base. However, what had become far more common recently was much more distracting, making the pilot long for the days when it was just him and his unusually silent boss...

Quiet, it went without saying, wasn’t exactly a master conversationalist. The pilot couldn’t remember a single time he’d heard her say so much as a single word! However, the past few weeks he’d grown VERY familiar with the sound of the sniper’s moaning, usually muffled by a certain big boss that was inside of her mouth. He always wanted to say something about it, but what was there to say? Quiet, for as much as his comrades seemed to have it out for her, saved his life the first time he’d met her. And who was he to tell a living legend like Big Boss that he couldn’t get a blowjob in the back of his helicopter? Pequod was at a loss, not wanting to risk being rude but also not wanting to have to put up with people fucking while he was trying to focus on his piloting...

They were a little over 200 nautical miles out from Mother Base and it was usually about this time that he’d notice them moving around in the back but, as he kept going, steeling himself for what he’d by now accepted as an inevitability, he noticed that nothing seemed to be happening. In fact, he realized he wasn’t entirely sure that Quiet was even on board! Sure enough, he turned his head around and found nothing but that legendary mercenary flicking through his iDroid.

“S-so... No Quiet, today, huh?” he asked nervously, half expecting it to turn out she was testing out some new Stealh Camo or something. Raising his head from the device in his hand, Venom looked over at his pilot “Huh? Oh, no. Some shotgunner got lucky and managed to get a pretty good hit on her before she was able to take him out. She’ll be okay, just needs a little bit more time to recover before she can get back out into the field is all.” he explained, refocusing his attention to reassigning some members of the staff.

“O-oh... that’s a real shame!” Pequod said, hoping the boss couldn’t detect the excitement in his voice of not having to deal with hearing that mute sniper slurping on his commander’s cock...

They were nearing Afghanistan now, and Pequod let Snake know as much. When he turned his head to talk to him, however, he found that he’d moved from his usual spot at the back of the chopper to the left row of seats. He was hunched over slightly and had a somewhat... peculiar look in his eye. He wasn’t really sure how to describe it, but it was almost... sensual? No that couldn’t be it. What interest could someone like the legendary Big Boss have in a random helicopter pilot? Besides, as much as some of the female troops on base liked to spread rumors about him and Commander Miller or even Ocelot, Pequod never really put much stock in them. He knew all too well that even Big Boss needed to get his rocks off from time to time (or multiple times in the span of one trip even...), but he couldn’t imagine that someone like him would swing that way! A-and besides, he didn’t either! R-right...?

Venom broke the silence first, clearing his throat as he gazed at his faithful pilot “Pequod... About me and Quiet...” he said. Before he could say another word, Pequod immediately turned around to look at his boss “I-it’s fine, Boss! I really don’t mind! I’ve gotten used to it by now, s-so... j-just feel free to go nuts back there!” he spat out, nervous about what was going to come out of the man’s mouth next.

Venom let out a small chuckle, standing back up “It’s not that, Pequod.” he said, moving over to the other row of seats behind his pilot’s chair “I know when you see us back there, it must be a bit hard on you...”

Pequod really, really, REALLY wasn’t sure where the Boss was going with this...

“For as much time as I spend buried in my iDroid, I still can’t exactly keep tabs on all the troops, so I don’t know if you’re seeing someone back on base...”

“I-I’m not...” the pilot squeaked out nervously

“Oh! Well, that’s good.” the merc said, what may or may not have been a small sense of relief beneath all the gravel as he stood back up, walking over to behind the seat. “What I was thinking...” Snake moved his arms around his soldier’s chair, wrapping around his chest “...is that maybe I could pay you back for being such a good soldier about it all~” he whispered, bringing his head over the top of the seat to look down at him.

Pequod had no idea what to say to that, the mere thought of such a thing making him lose so much focus that he nearly sent the chopper plummeting into the ocean! “B-Boss! I... I... Y-you can’t be serious!” he sputtered out.

Snake released the pilot and moved over to sit in the empty co-pilot’s seat. “Do you know me to really be one for jokes?” he asked “I know that must be a lot for you to have to deal with, especially when we get a bit more... ah... passionate and lately I’ve been feeling like it hasn’t necessarily been fair to you, so I’m offering this to try and make it up to you.”

Though he wasn’t nearly crazy enough to actually say it, Pequod’s immediately thought that if the Boss REALLY wanted to make it up to him, he’d stop fucking in the back of his chopper... He remained silent, occasionally flicking his eyes over to his passenger to ensure that he hadn’t cracked a smile or given some other tell that he was just messing with him.

“If you don’t swing this way, it’s fine. I was actually talking about this with Quiet the other day, and...”

Something snapped within Pequod “I-it’s not that, okay? It’s just... it’s just that I’m just some pilot and the last thing I was expecting when I got up this morning was to get propositioned by a living legend, okay?!” he sighed angrily, tripping over his words and starting to have some trouble working with the controls.”B-besides! I gotta focus on keeping this bird in the air. How am I supposed to do that with someone’s cock in my ass?!”

Snake smirked, leaning over to get closer to his pilot “I think you’ve got this all wrong, Pequod...” he whispered.

“Wh-what do you mean?” he replied. S-surely he couldn’t seriously mean...!  
Venom reached over with his bionic left arm, placing his hand atop the pilot’s lap “When I notice a soldier who’s doing particularly good work, I always try to be quick to reward them...” he said, finding and slowly unzipping his fly. Already, a sizable underwear bulge was peeking out from between the two halves of the zipper. “You’re the best damn pilot we got, Pequod. And I think it’s high time you got some recognition for it!”  
“B-Boss…” he muttered.

Snake leaned forward, carefully adjusting the flaps of the pilot’s underwear, revealing that long, hard flight stick he currently felt almost ashamed to have. “And because you’re the best damn pilot we got, I suspect you’ll have no trouble keeping us in the air… right?” There was a harshness to that last part that was distinctly missing from the pillow talk Snake had been giving his soldier before. He was giving him an order now, one that he was not to refuse or even think of disobeying!

“Y-y-yes s-sir, Boss!” Pequod replied nervously. He wanted to die of embarrassment at this moment. He wanted to disobey a direct order from his superior and divebomb this helicopter into the Indian Ocean, just so he wouldn’t have to feel so goddamn mortified. He didn’t even know that the Boss swung this way! Hell, he didn’t even know HE swang this way! He knew that Big Boss could have a way of effecting people in strong ways, but just… changing someone’s sexuality just like that on the fly? But here he was, sitting there while one of the most legendary men who’d ever walked this Earth whipped his dick out and slowly wrapping that mechanical hand of his around his shaft…

And what a mechanical hand it was! Much to the pilot’s surprise, he didn’t feel the coldness of metal pressing against his skin, but rather an odd warmness! He wasn’t sure if this was the Boss’ usual hand or one he used for when he was going to get a little more… well, handy… or what, but there was some sort of soft cushioning on the inside of the palm, providing a sensation very close to skin, but a little off. That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing though! It felt much more supple, and there was an odd snugness to the way his fingers felt wrapped around his shaft, not too tight, not too loose. The warmness, a simple side effect of the heat generated by the electronics inside the bionic arm transferring through the material on the exterior of the hand made the pilot moan in pleasure as his commanding officer slowly pulled back his foreskin, having to fight off the urge to melt into his seat!

Snake could only chuckle at the sight of how plainly the pilot was enjoying this as he slowly began to stroke him off “How’s it feel, soldier?” he teased, slowly reaching down to pull out his steadily growing “Big Boss” as well! “L-like h-heaven, sir…” Pequod offered in reply, his hands starting to feel a little bit shaky, causing the helicopter to rock from side-to-side. Caught off guard by this sudden shaking, Snake was sent rocking backwards, hitting his back against the sidedoor only to be sent forwards once again, hitting Pequod on the arm before leaning forward once more, now about eye level with his cock!

“I’ll overlook that one as you just being a little excited and maybe trying to tell me something, Pequod…” Snake said, licking his lips at the sight of such an eager cock being placed right before him “But do that again, and we’re gonna have a problem…” Pequod couldn’t quite place his tone, unsure if his boss was being serious or trying to make some oblique attempt at dirty talk… He suspected it was somewhere in the middle.

Snake took in a deep breath of the man’s musk, letting out a low, sensual growl as it filled his nostrils. He suspected that somebody hadn’t been making great use of Mother Base’s portable showers, but then again, he wasn’t too clean at the moment either… He rolled his lips over the pilot’s helmet, causing him to let out a small gasp at the feeling of another man’s mouth coming into contact with such a sensitive area! “F-fuck, Boss…” he whispered, doing his best to remain focused on his piloting. Snake only had another chuckle to offer as a response as he got to work moving his head further and further down the shaft his (rather surprisingly, if he was being honest) hung comrade. As may be expected from a man who spends more time on the battlefield than off, Snake’s lips weren’t exactly chap free, but something about that rough skin rolling over his cock felt surprisingly good to the pilot. The inside of his mouth was warm and, as he got further and further down, he noticed that his Boss would lightly drag his teeth along his skin, an extra little sensation that he’d never even considered before! If one thing was for sure, this definitely wasn’t the legendary mercenary’s first blowjob. He was taking down all 9 ½ inches Pequod was packing like a pro, never once so much as gagging or needing to come up for air.

He didn’t know how he could do it, but eventually Pequod found himself achieving a certain state of equilibrium as he flew, his mind managing to find a way to balance the simple pleasure the man got just from flying with the more carnal ones his Boss was giving to him… But every man has him limits, and unfortunately for these two Pequod’s happened to be fairly low this day. Before too long, he felt a familiar tightness growing down below, his entire lower body tensing up in anticipation for what was about to happen! Snake noticed it too, feeling a slight “twitch” against his tongue as shoved more and more of it down his throat. With an almost apologetic look in his eye, Pequod looked down at his Boss and muttered “O-oh, God, B-Boss! I… I think I’m about to…” He wasn’t able to finish before he exploded into the soldier’s mouth, shooting his load down his throat! Caught slightly off guard by it, Snake had to quickly pull back, coughing some of his pilot’s cum back up and into his hand. Locking eyes with him, the mercenary slurped it back down, letting out a satisfied chuckle as he leaned back into his seat, his rock hard dick still poking out, which he promptly began to stroke himself.

Pequod didn’t know what to say, remaining silent for the rest of the trip. For Snake, the blush on his face was plain enough indication that he’d done a good job, happy to have done something to congratulate one of his most loyal soldiers!

Upon reaching the LZ, Snake offered only a wink and a smile to his loyal soldier as he climbed out of the seat and towards the side door, grabbing his assault rifle off its strap as he jumped out, going off on another mission. There was a new sense of concern and care in Pequod’s voice as he offered his usual message of “S-stay safe, Boss!” as he flew away. He wondered if he should’ve told him about that little bit of cum that had gotten caught in his scruff, but ultimately decided against it, something Big Boss made a mental note to “punish” Pequod’s “snake” for later. As for Pequod, he wasn't sure if today's bending of his sexuality was for a living legend like Big Boss only or what, but if one thing was for certain, he was hoping that he had at least one new LZ to land in...


End file.
